Segunda Oportunidad
by Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14
Summary: Rukia ya no quiere a Ichigo. La llama de su amor se a apagado. Va directo a terminar su relación con el, pero... Ichigo tendrá una oportunidad para volverla a enamorar. Pero claro, en esta vida nada es fácil.
1. Chapter 1

Segunda Oportunidad.

Capitulo 1. Llamada.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que si se lo tome bien con esto?

\- Pues, en sí yo pienso que, aunque trates de sonar amable y cariñosa le causará el mismo daño y dolor. Aunque lo que le digas sea mentira.

\- Pero... - era cierto - entonces ¿sigo con él? Es que yo...

El sonido de mi celular me interrumpe.

\- ¿Quién será? Miren que ahora ni estoy muy de buenas, heee.

"My love, Ichigo" dijo la eléctrica voz del celular, pues lo tenía programado para que dijera el nombre del contacto.

\- Es él. Contesta. - me dijo con algo de preocupación y nerviosismo. - No te preocupes, yo estoy a tu lado. - lo dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía.

\- Esta bien. - suspire y de nuevo inhale una gran porción de oxígeno para tranquilizar mis nervios.

\- ¿Hola? - conteste cuando ya había aceptado la llamada.

\- Hola, Rukia. - saludó Ichigo muy entusiasmado, - Te quería decir que te espero en la cafetería donde nos conocimos. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. - después de decir esto colgó.

Al parecer esto fue más una orden que una invitación.

\- Y... ¿Qué te dijo? - me preguntó Renji cuándo ya se había terminado la llamada.

Volví a suspirar.

\- Me espera en la cafetería donde nos conocimos. - dije con pesadumbre.


	2. Capitulo 2 Dime

Segunda Oportunidad.

Capitulo 2. Dime.

* * *

 _-_ _Bueno,_ _como_ _anillo_ _al_ _dedo._ _Te_ _dejo._ _Tienes_ _que_ _arreglarte_ _y_ _verte_ _bonita_ _para_ _terminar_ _con_ _él. -_ _decía_ _Renji_ _mientras_ _me_ _acomodaba_ _mi_ _cabello_ _detrás_ _de_ _mi oreja._

 _-¡No,_ _Renji!_ _No_ _me_ _dejes_ _sola._ _-_ _de_ _nuevo_ _unas_ _lágrimas_ _empezaron_ _a_ _recorrer_ _mis_ _mejillas._

 _-_ _No,_ _linda._ _No_ _te_ _preocupes,_ _todo_ _saldrá_ _bien_ _para_ _mañana._ _Recuerda_ _que_ _los_ _hermanos_ _siempre_ _se_ _apoyan. -_ _me_ _decía_ _mientras_ _trataba_ _de_ _secar_ _mis_ _lágrimas_ _con_ _su_ _pañuelo_ _de_ _seda._

 _Cada vez que me decía "hermana" hacia una sonrisa tan falsa que ni yo sabía que pensar de lo que me había dicho._

 _Respiré hondo._

 _\- Está bien. - trate de poner la sonrisa más sincera._

 _Más sin embargo, si subía mis mejillas a causa de la sonrisa, nuevas lágrimas saldrían._

\- _Mejor ya vete. Que me tengo que alistar para salir a mi cita._

 _En realidad sólo quería llorar un poco más._

\- Ichigo. Amor mío. Responde esta pregunta: ¿Quién saldrá más lastimado en esta declaración?- me decía mientras veía en dirección al techo de mi casa.


	3. Capitulo 3 Correcto

Ya voy en dirección a la cafetería.

Las preguntas ¿qué le diré? ¿Qué aré cuando esté frente a él? ¿Sí me creerá? ¿Hará un espectáculo?, Empezaron a invadir mi mente.

Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa.

Ya casi llego al lugar donde estará Ichigo.

Mis manos me sudan.

¿Será lo correcto?

Todavía puedo retirarme del lugar.

Estoy a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería. No tardaré ni cinco minutos en llegar.

Él ya está ahí. En la misma mesa en la que nos conocimos. Desde aquí lo puedo observar.

Afortunadamente no hay demasiada gente.

No creo que sea lo correcto en decirle esto.

Me detuve por un momento.

¡No, esto es lo correcto! Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de echar esos malos pensamientos.

Después seguí mi camino a la cafetería.

El camino hacia nuestro encuentro, que me destrozará el corazón.


	4. Capitulo 4 ¡Cuidado!

Segunda Oportunidad.

Capitulo 4. ¿Cuidado!

* * *

— Hola. — vamos, sonríe. De una manera que no se vea aquella tristeza.

— Ah, hola. Siéntate. — me ofreció de una manera muy educada Ichigo.

Que hermosa sonrisa...

Nunca la olvidaré.

— Rukia, ya llevamos tres años de novios... — dejó de hablar por unos segundos y continuo con otra sonrisa, pero de nerviosismo.

Me encantan sus sonrisas.

— Rukia, tú mejor que nadie sabe que te amo demasiado. — empezó a meter su mano izquierda en su saco negro. — Rukia, ¿te quieres cas...?

— Ichigo. Olvídate de mí. Adiós. — ¡oh, Dios mío! Me iba a pedir matrimonio.

.

.

.

De la manera más rápida, me salí de la cafetería.

Mis lágrimas hacían cada vez más borrosa mi vista.

Y mis lloriqueos ahogados, tapaban mis oídos. Aislándome en mis pensamientos.

— ¡Rukia, vuelve! — lo siento Ichigo. No volveré.

— ¡Rukia! ¡CUIDADO!

Voltee a mi derecha y lo único que vi, fueron dos reflectores que se dirigían hacia mí con gran velocidad.

 **Hola.**

 **Les doy gracias por sus votos. Espero y me puedan dejar comentarios, para saber si les gusta y que me digan si fallo en algo.**

 **Les recuerdo que si quieren** **contactarme, me pueden buscar en Facebook como:**

 **Perla** **Vite**

 **Kia** **Kuchiki.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Despierta

Segunda Oportunidad.

Capitulo 5. Despierta

* * *

—Ya ésta despertando. Señorita, ¿me escucha?

Esa voz no la conozco.

Mis ojos apenas los estoy abriendo. Todo está borroso.

— Sus pupilas responden de manera correcta.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — pregunté todavía desconcertada.

— Usted está en el Hospital Privado de Tokio. Ha sufrido un accidente. Gracias a que actuaron rápido sigue viva señorita. — Me explicó uno de las personas que estaban ahí vestido de blanco.

No estaba entendiendo nada.

— Yo... Ustedes... ¿Cómo me llamo?— cuando dije esto, las personas se quedaron sorprendidas.

— Al parecer la paciente sufre de amnesia. Avisen de esto a los familiares.

¿Amnesia? ...


	6. Capitulo 6 Noticia

**Segunda Oportunidad.**

 **Capitulo 6. Noticia**

 **Narración en tercera persona.**

 **Espero y les guste.**

* * *

― Capitán Byakuya-sama. ― llamó Isane.

El nombrado más otras personas que estaban en el escuadrón 4 esperando que Rukia despertara, se levantaron del asiento.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está? ¿Ya despertó?― interrogó impaciente.

Isane trato de tranquilizarlo.

― Ella ya despertó.

Al escuchar esto los presentes suspiraron aliviados.

― Pero, ella... ― no quería decir lo que había pasado.

― Pero ella ¿qué Isane? Contesta. ― le pidió Ichigo mientras dejaba se haori a lado suyo.

Ella suspiró hondo y les dijo. ― No recuerda nada. No sabemos si no recuerda su vida de shinigami, de humana o las dos. Pero aun así esto es algo riesgoso para la sociedad de almas.


End file.
